High Octane Megazord
The High Octane Megazord is formed when the first three Zord Attack Vehicles of the Red, Blue and Yellow RPM Rangers come together. Either one or both of its arms can fold up to accommodate other Zord Attack Vehicles for use as armaments. This is one of the two Megazords that were not deleted by Venjix. Zord Attack Vehicles Eagle Racer The Eagle Racer is Scott Truman's Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a race car and an eagle. Its exposed engine pipes spout out flames in his Zord's burst attacks. It has a flight mode as well. In this mode it uses its claws to crush and carry drones. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. Its engine is the SH-7000. It forms the arms of High Octane Megazord and later torso of Zenith Megazord, SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Red Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Eagle Racer Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Lion Hauler The Lion Hauler is Flynn McAlistair's Zord Attack Vehicle. A mix between a bus and lion, it has pure force. On its front screen, it can scroll various words such as "Stop". It is equipped with missiles. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. Its engine is the Brown B-8. The Lion Hauler forms the legs of the High Octane Megazord, Zenith Megazord, and SkyRev Megazord and later the upper legs of the RPM Ultrazord. RPM Blue cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Lion Hauler Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Bear Crawler The Bear Crawler is Summer Landsdown's Zord Attack Vehicle, a hybrid of a bear and an ATV. Its top has the ability to be lifted and close hard like it is biting, which lets it crush drones and clamp on enemies. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors. Its engine is the Brown B-5S. The Bear Crawler forms the lower torso of High Octane Megazord, Zenith Megazord, SkyRev Megazord and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Yellow Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Bear Crawler Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Naming The Power Rangers CCG Game lists the Megazord as Engine King while the toy listings and TV show list it as High Octane Megazord. Engine King is the English translation of its Sentai counterpart's name, Engine-Oh. Other Combinations High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner *The Tail Spinner replaces the left arm for a spinning arm blade slash finisher. High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser *The Wolf Cruiser replaces the right arm for a multi-shot laser blast finisher. High Octane Megazord with Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet *The Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet are piloted by Gem and Gemma and replace both arms for a propeller hit attack and bow and arrow finisher. Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Star= The High Octane Megazord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the High Octane Megazord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have an in-show appearance. }} Toys *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version, differing in many ways from the Bandai Japan release. *A Micro Zords version was also released, which included a bonus zord. *A Retrofire Megazords was also released, aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord, and a complete set at that. See Also Category:Megazord Category:RPM Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords